Eternal Love
by shamz-sv
Summary: Syd and Vaughn in North korea...what was goin through vaughn's mind?


**Eternal Love**

Lyrics from "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls

_I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Coz I know that you'll feel me somehow_

_You're thee closest to heaven, that ill ever be_

_And I don't wana go home right now_

As I sit here in the most deplorable of conditions, beaten and bruised, but sitting next to the women I loved more than life itself, it all became clear to me. i would give up everything for Sydney-I would give up my very life just to be with her once. I loved her so much that I would die just so she could walk out of here alive. But here I was, sitting helplessly in this cell, unable to do anything to save the woman I loved. As the guards came in to give us another round of thrashing, I felt more pain in seeing Sydney being hit than in my own wounds. Once we were alone, we took comfort in each other and Sydney leaned into my arms. Even after our terrible ordeal, she still looked so amazingly beautiful. Heaven was simply being with her. Living without Sydney wasn't living at all. I realized we weren't gonna make it out of here so I knew I had to say something to her. I couldn't let her die without knowing just how much I love her.

_And all I can taste is this feeling_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_But sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wana miss you tonight_

"We're not gonna make it out of here…There's something I need you to know…." As I said those words Sydney stopped fiddling with her handcuffs and froze, with tears welling up in her eyes. "Vaughn….don't" she said. But I had to. I had to let her know, so I went on. "In my life, there is only one person." "Vaughn…please…" she begged and I could see immense pain in her eyes. "Look at me…"I pleaded with longing as she tried to avoid my gaze again. She hesitantly turned to face me. "the only reason I pushed you away, the only reason I didn't know how to be around you…""they're coming.." she interrupted me. "Sydney…" I pressed on desperately. I just wanted to tell her that I loved her and that I always would but she just wouldn't let me. She leaned toward me again, "I know Vaughn…I know" she assured me and I looked into her eyes and I realized that she did….she knew how much she meant to me, she knew I loved her even thought the words had never been uttered before. But words were never necessary with us. No word could do what we shared justice. She brought her face inches away from mine and whispered, "We'll find each other…we always find each other." As the magnitude and depth of her words sank in, I felt my fear slowly dissolve away. They was a truth in her words that spoke volumes and surpassed the meaning of any declaration of love. Regardless of whatever insane thing that happened to us or whichever painful turn life decided to take on us, we somehow always found the way back to each other. And that would never change…not even in death. With that, she planted a soft kiss on my cheek. Her lips on my bare skin ignited a whirlwind of emotions within me. But she didn't stop there; she kissed me just above my lips and brought her perfect lips to my undeserving ones. The instant we connected, I felt alive again and all I could taste was the amazing feeling of Sydney's kiss. i returned the kiss, instantly remembering the first time we kissed, when SD6 was destroyed. As we leaned our foreheads against each other, I paused to breathe in as much of her as I could. I was so in love with her that it hurt so much to know I was going to lose her again. The guards soon pulled us apart, dragging us up and our moment of bliss was over all too soon. 

_You can't fight the tears that aint coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_And when everything feels like the movies_

_Yea you bleed just to know you're alive_

Standing in front of that firing squad, it finally sunk in…this was the end. Looking back on all the years of my life, the only time I actually lived, the only time that my life actually felt complete was when I was with Sydney. I remembered when she first walked into my life with that bozo wig and stole my heart forever. I remembered how easily she fell into my arms when her world came crashing down on her. I remember how she looked at me with such longing, saying with her hazel eyes what she could not convey with words. I remembered what it was like to hold her, to touch her, to feel her, to kiss her…and to be with her. Have you ever felt so much pain that you cant fight the urge to cry and yet your eyes refuse to shed a tear? That's how I feel right now, standing here. This moment didn't feel real…how could it all end like this? I heard the soldiers begin to load their weapons and I turned to face Sydney one last time. As we stared intently into each others eyes, all the lies and denial of the past few months fell apart leaving one simple truth-our love would never die. Sydney was where my life began and she would be where in ended. We both turned to face the squads raised weapons bravely and I shut my eyes and pictured Sydney's face. She was all I ever needed in this life and next as well

Hope u guys like it! Please review!


End file.
